Destiny
by CHCynder
Summary: As a baby, Sonic was found at the doors of the royal sisters Elsa and Anna and was taken in as a little brother. Years later a new threat to the kingdom comes searching for the mysterious Chaos Emeralds and is determine to get rid of Sonic. Now Sonic and his 'family' set off on a new adventure that may change their lives forever. An adventure to find his true identity and destiny.
1. An Unexpected Visit

**A/N: This story is inspired by Disney's "Frozen" and takes place after the movie. If you haven't seen the movie or don't know what happens in the story then some stuff may not make sense unless you see the movie, thank you. **

**All Sonic the Hedgehog characters are copyright to Sega, **

**All "Frozen" characters are copyright to Disney.**

* * *

Destiny: Chapter 1. – An Unexpected Visit

* * *

The wind howled in the night as a red-hooded figure ran across the land, never stopping to look back and kept running in the full moon's light. The hooded figure was panting, panting from running so far but putted exhaustion behind as the figure picked up the pace and ran faster under the twinkling stars' gaze.

The rose red fabric whipped in the wind as howls from dangerous creatures in the distance crept into the atmosphere but the figure kept running with no end to the trail. With trees surrounding the area, it was harder to identify if the howls were close or nearby. The fabric stopped whipping in the air as the figure paused for a moment to smell the scent in the air and focused on the sense of hearing for any sound of predators nearby.

An ear flickered as a sudden noise from the bushes came from the figures right and whipped his or her head to the source of the sound. A low, heavy growl came from behind the figure's back and made a 180 degree turn and spotted a vicious, hungry wolf staring right at the figure with blood lust eyes as two other wolves appeared right beside the middle wolf and growled ferociously.

The figure slowly stepped backwards as the bloody thirsty wolves only walked forwards at the same pace. With no chances left, the figure ran for it as the monster-like growls were following chase close by. While dodging trees, branches, sticks and stones, the figure only ran faster and faster with no slow-down in speed and accelerated through the woods as the dangerous creatures were following not too far away.

In the distance stood an opening path out of the tree's enclosed spaces as the moon's light shone down on the ground in that area. The figure sped towards the opening and when out of the forest's presence, a sound of skidding was made as the figure halted right in front of a cliff. The howls and growls were getting closer as the figure panicked but spotted another cliff on the other side and had a crazy idea as he or she looked back at where sounds were getting closer.

Taking a few steps back and a deep breath, the figure dashed in what seemed like a blur and took a huge leap of faith and sprang into the air just before one of the wolves could get a grip on the red cloak. The wind rushing in the face for what seemed like forever and the feeling of feet of the ground felt like… flying. Then gravity took its toll and the figure was falling back down to the ground only to find the ground quicker than the figure thought and looked back to see the wolves on the other side of the cliff growling in frustration and anger as they left to leave the figure in peace.

With a sigh of relief, the figure dashed out of sight and ran into the area unknown. The lunar light danced across the ground revealing its beauty as the figure passed a patch of lilies and onwards in the land.

The figure stopped at a tall tree blocking the moon's light and leaned against the bark and panted, catching breath from so much running. A far light caught the figure's sight and turned his or her head towards it to see a giant castle and a peaceful village in front of it. With one last breath, the figure dashed towards the scenery running at a fast pace and headed near the castle's front.

Coming across the front of the castle, the figure slowed down the pace and stalked across the concrete ground and in front of two big doors decorated in royalty. Then the figure revealed a basket with a baby blue coloured blanket covering over the opening which was carried the whole way there to the castle doors. Very slowly the figure crouched down and placed the basket a few feet away from the doors onto the ground and slightly lifted the so soft blanket.

"Goodbye my child, we will meet again one day, and that day we will never be separated again." The figure softly kissed the forehead of a small child and gently placed the blanket back where it was before rising to his or her feet and quietly started walking up to the castle doors.

**"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" **

After knocking the castle doors, the figure rushed out of sight before anyone could see him or her as planned and watched from a distance behind a tree but close enough to see the scenery.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, I'm coming!" Called out a feminine voice coming from the other side of the doors. With another sound, one of the great doors opened and there came out a human girl light skinned with strawberry blonde hair and turquoise coloured eyes. She looked around the area before casting her eyes upon a basket covered with a baby blue blanket. The girl gasped and without hesitation crouched down in front of the basket and lifted the blanket.

The creature underneath the blanket was what seemed like a baby sapphire blue hedgehog with peach arms, belly and ears and gorgeous emerald green eyes looking back at the girl. "Mama?"

"Awww, cute little thing… what are you doing out here all by yourself?" The girl murmured before picking up the little hedgehog and cradling it in her arms before it yawned and shut its blue eyelids as an act to go to sleep.

The girl looked around the area but found no one in sight, "Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out but there was no one there to answer her. She looked back down at the youngling and smiled; this poor thing looked innocent and hopeless to her eyes that she was hypnotized by adorableness that she didn't notice a piece of paper with writing on it hanging in the basket.

"Where's your parents little fella? Are they here somewhere? Or are you lost?" She knew that someone put this little hedgehog here, but whom? "Don't worry, I'm sure my sister Elsa will let me keep you," And with that, the girl carried the hedgehog in one arm and grabbed the basket with the other as she went inside and shut the door with her foot.

The figure in the distance had watched the whole scene and smiled, "Look after my child, until then, we will meet again." The figure whispered before wiping a tear and vanished into the night.

"Elsa! Elsa! Where are you?! I need to talk to you!" The girl before called out walking in the palace looking for her sister while carrying the baby hedgehog and basket.

"I'm in my room Anna!" Elsa called out to her sister Anna.

Anna started walking a different direction and was walking through a hallway until she came across a white door carved with blue markings all over. "Um, can you open the door? I kind of have my hands full."

Anna heard a groan on the other side of the door and with a sound from the doorknob, there Elsa stand facing her sister, "Okay, what is you have to-" Elsa looked at the little blue hedgehog in Anna's arm and looked at her sister weirdly. "Um, what is that? And where did you get it from?"

Anna's eyes lit up like the sun in a split second, "Elsa, you wouldn't believe it but I just found this baby hedgehog outside the front doors inside this basket and he was all alone. So I was just wondering if we can keep him?" Anna looked at her sister with puppy eyes as Elsa sighed.

"Anna, how can we keep it if its parents might be out there looking for him? And how do you even know its boy? It could be a girl you know?" Elsa looked at her with stern eyes showing how serious she was.

"Aw, but Elsa, he was all alone and if his parents were looking for him then where are they? Wouldn't they know he was here unless it was them who put them here? And haven't you seen the colour of this blanket? It's blue, so that means he's a boy right?" Elsa looked at the hedgehog and her sister, "Please Elsa?" But before she could answer…

"Hey! What's going on around here? Is there something I don't know? Then I should know right?" A certain snowman with a snow cloud above his head said before walking over and just as he was about to say something else, his eyes casted over the sleeping hedgehog. "Awwwww, he's so cute! Can we keep him? Or are we keeping him? Hey, what's this?"

The living snowman known as Olaf that Elsa created grabbed a piece of paper with his stick hands from the basket and looked down at the paper. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Ahem, _'To whoever is reading this, you have found my son, I beg of you to look after him while I am gone but I will return someday. Until then, could you please look after him, he means everything to me. Oh, and his name is Sonic the Hedgehog and he is 1 years old, you'll find out why that's his name later on but for now, I look forward to meeting you in the future. Sincerely, unknown.' _Oh, I get it, we have to look after him until his mummy or daddy comes back. So can I ask again; are we gonna keep him?"

"Pleeeeeease Elsa? They _want_ us to look after him," Both Anna and Olaf were giving Elsa the puppy eyes now.

Elsa looked at both of them and at the hedgehog. If they got rid of him then his parents would return and be very unhappy, but if they kept him, then they would come back right? As her thoughts drifted, she remembered her parents; it was the most sorrowful day she had ever experienced. She remembered when she first heard that her parents drowned in that shipwreck and felt sudden sympathy for the hedgehog. His parents weren't here and they were willing for them to look after him. Something awful must have happened…

"Helloooo, Earth to Elsa! Hello?" Anna snapped Elsa out of her thoughts as a smile casted its way to her face

"We can keep him." And that was it…

"YIPEE!" Olaf yelled running around a circle, "We're keeping him! We're keeping him! We're keeping! We're-"

"Shhhhhh! He's sleeping!" Elsa shouted in a whisper with a smirk on her face. Olaf nervously laughed before turning his attention towards the baby hedgehog again.

"Elsa, put your arms out," Elsa looked confused but did it anyway as Anna placed the hedgehog in Elsa's arms and smiled. Elsa froze startled at first but then relaxed seeing how the hedgehog slept in her arms as she started cradling him with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh, and by the way, I told you he was a boy, it says so on the note," Anna said with a smirk on her face as Elsa shared a smirk of her own.

"Why? Did you have a name for him if he was a girl?"

Anna chuckled nervously, "What? Why would think that? He's got a name anyway right?"

Olaf walked up to Elsa and stared at the sleeping hedgehog, "Can I hold him after you?" Elsa and Anna gave him a look that said 'no' Olaf chuckled nervously, "Then can I pat him?" Olaf tried to look innocent as best as he could as Elsa sighed with a smile and kneeled down to Olaf's height.

Olaf lifted his stick arm and gently stroked the hedgehog's forehead; the baby cringed at the touch but relaxed afterwards. After Olaf finished patting the hedgehog's head, Elsa rose to her feet and looked back down at the youngling.

"Oh, his fur is so soft… wait a minute, I can feel things that I touch?!" Olaf whispered-shouted as Elsa shook her head in amusement.

"Oh… right," Olaf sighed.

"So… what now?" Anna asked to end the silence spreading in the atmosphere.

Elsa looked up to face her sister, "What now? We look after him until the day his parents arrive that is."

"Let's hope that's not soon," Olaf said with his head down but brightened up in a split second, "Cause we still have to play together and do all that fun kids' stuff with the toys and that and, and play in the snow!"

Elsa looked down at the baby hedgehog in sadness, "I just hope I don't make the same mistake I did with you Anna."

Anna gave her sister a warm smile, "Don't worry so much Elsa, everything will be fine, I promise."

Elsa gave her a stern look, "How can you keep a promise you don't know you can keep?"

"Just trust me, you'll see. And besides, you can control your powers now so you don't have to worry about anything right?"

Elsa looked at her sister and back at the little hedgehog with a worried look, _"I can control it now right? So the same won't happen to him? I just hope so cause I don't want to hurt anyone else… not after hurting Anna…"_ As Elsa was lost in her thoughts, Anna had something on her mind and she was showing it as Elsa caught that look and smirked.

"I know that look, now what is on mind?" Just a few seconds of waiting silence until Elsa gets her answer…

Anna bit her lip and spoke, "Well… I was wondering if he could sleep in my room… so… I can watch over him in case any intruders come! Yeah… that's it." Anna chuckled nervously as she knew Elsa had known too well the real reason; the hedgehog was just too adorable.

"Well? Where about in your room is he going to sleep?" Elsa asked as Anna had the 'I don't know' look with a freakish smile on her face obviously freaking out.

Olaf looked down at the basket and had an idea, "Hey, why doesn't he sleep in the basket tonight? He can still fit in it so it should be fine… right?"

Anna looked at the basket and looked at it with a thinking look, "You know, I think that's not a bad idea and besides, we can get him a proper bed tomorrow right?" Anna unconsciously lifted the soft pillow that the baby hedgehog was lying on before and had a surprised look on her face, "Hey guys! Check this out!"

Elsa and Olaf looked at Anna and saw her bring out seven objects and showed them out. There were two white gloves, two white socks and two matching shiny red shoes with a white stripe which must be a strap and a gleaming golden buckle on each end of each shoe. Anna felt the shoes and it was _hard_ material whatever it was and it didn't look like it would fit a baby at all. But what stood out the most out of all the objects was a shining green gem glowing with beauty.

"Hey, there's another note," Olaf picked up a piece of paper which was hanging out of one of the shoes, "Ahem, _'These shoes, socks and gloves will be for Sonic when he gets older, trust me, he will need them, especially the shoes. And the gem, well it might be useful one day but put it in a protected area until Sonic is fifteen. Sincerely, (again) unknown'_ Wow, his parents sure must love him, they give him shoes, jewels and everything!"

Elsa cleared her throat gaining the two's attention, "Well I guess we should head to bed, we have a big day tomorrow and we got to have a lot of energy, trust me. I've heard that sleep is precious when raising a baby. Anna, I suggest you have him in the basket in your room tonight and keep those shoes and stuff somewhere safe, if it's from his parents then we should keep it for him."

Anna jumped in glee before Elsa placed the baby hedgehog back in Anna's arms as Olaf volunteered to take the basket since it was easy to carry while Elsa carried his parent's gifts and followed by.

_"I don't know what it is, but there's something strange with that gem. It's like its enchanted or something… it could just be my imagination playing tricks on me again…" _As Elsa was lost in her thoughts, they arrived to Anna's room and went to set things up for the night.

The three had found a place in Anna's room here the basket could be placed safely out of harm's way and under Anna's watch while putting his gifts from his parents in a safe storage in the room where it would not be lost. They placed the sleeping hedgehog in his bed for the night and turned out the light as Elsa went to bed in her own room while Olaf stayed in the same room claiming he will be the bodyguard and slept near the door on the job.

Anna couldn't sleep as she kept staring at the baby hedgehog, he was small, so fragile and helpless, and she never thought that she and her sister would ever have the responsibility of raising a baby before. And her sister being the queen, Anna herself would probably have to look after him most of the time. At least Olaf will probably volunteer to help. Maybe she can ask Kristoff for help when he has time off.

Then all her thoughts rushed to her crush; Kristoff. She and him had meet while trying to save her sister and their kingdom Arendelle from the wrath of Elsa's frosty winter and on their adventure, she and him had fallen in love with each other. She chuckled at the thought of them together and looked up to the ceiling lost in her thoughts.

Anna somehow got out of her thoughts and sighed before looking at the hedgehog one last time and closed her eyes, "Goodnight, Sonic, sweet dreams."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my new story. I had this crazy idea after watching "Frozen" because it was such a beautiful movie I just had to make a story based on a movie so astonishing and amazing. I WILL work on my other stories but for now, I hope you all enjoyed reading the first chapter to Destiny. **


	2. Meeting the Trolls

Destiny: Chapter 2. - Meeting the Trolls

* * *

The sun shone through the room giving it light and warmth as Anna was curled up in the bed's covers snoring quietly. A pair of emerald orbs glistened beside the bed's side and looked up at Anna's sleeping form as a peach finger poked her leg which hung out from the bed sheets. Anna reacted by groaning and tucking her legs underneath the warm blanket and rolling over to the side opposite of the emerald orbs.

The orbs disappeared and a quiet shuffling noise was heard as two peach hands came from the end of the bed and tugged at the bed's covers before the whole blanket fell off.

"What?! Who?! I'm awake!" Anna shot up from lying down and looked to see the covers gone as she started shivering a little and got up from the bed, "Alright who took my blanket? It's cold!"

A collection of high pitched giggles was her answer as her eye's sight caught something moving underneath her bed and a smirk made its way to her face. "Gee, I wonder who took my blankets cause I'm still tired," Anna made a fake yawn as she jumped back on the bed and rolled over to her side as she closed her eyes, that smirk never leaving her face. "Oh well, I might as well go back to sleep anyway."

"No! Don't go back to sleep the sky's awake!" A high pitched voice said as a small blue figure emerged from underneath the bed and tackled Anna's side from her back, "Annnnnnaaa, don't go back to sleep and get up pleeeaassse?" The blue figure started nudging Anna's shoulder and her response was a snore… or was it? "Fine! I'll stay here until you get up!"

Anna's eyes opened wide as she made a swift move to grab the small blue figure and started tickling the blue one's sides. "I'm awake!" Anna sang as the blue figure was laughing and squirming under her grasp.

"Hahaha! Okay! Okay! Hahaha! You can let me go now!" The kid breathed before Anna let go of the blue form.

"I won this morning," Anna grinned as the kid pouted in a playful manner.

"Awww, no fair! I'll win next time!" The kid said before jumping off the bed and tugging on Anna's hand, "Come on! It's snowing outside! Let's go play!"

"Alright Sonic, just give me a moment before we get going." Sonic responded by laughing and running out the door and around the hall ways.

Anna smiled to herself as she watched the little kid run out the door laughing and carrying on like every little kid does. It had just been 3 years since that night and already they were like brother and sister. It would only be a matter of time before Sonic grows up and becomes a teenager, becomes fifteen years old…

_"If only time wasn't so fast…" _Anna thought to herself as she walked over to get her hair brush and found her hair ruffled up like a bird's nest, "Great…"

Sonic ran through the halls giggling as he goes by and almost running into the staff there. He ran down the stairs and into the ballroom. As Sonic ran straight down to the end of the room, he stopped in front of two large doors blocking his way. He rammed into the door only to find he wasn't strong enough. Sonic pouted as he tried pushing the doors with his bare hands only to find no luck.

"Need any help?" Sonic whipped his head around to find Elsa walking to him dressed in her traditional snowy outfit she created as she walked up to Sonic and smiled.

"No, I'm strong enough!" Sonic said as he turned around and started pushing the door with all his might only to make a slight budge but still did nothing. Elsa chuckled in amusement as she grabbed the door handle and moved it allowing the door do open. Sonic looked at the door in awe, still not believing how easy it was.

Elsa looked at him and chuckled, "It was locked."

Sonic looked quickly snapped out of his trance, "I knew that!"

"Sure you did. Now come on, put these on it might be cold outside." Elsa took out a red winter jacket that felt like soft thick cotton and white fluffy bits took over the ends. She put it on Sonic and gave him a pair matching red gloves with white fluffy ends and put it on his hands as she gave him black winter boots.

"Thanks Elsa!" Sonic called out before he ran out into the snow outside.

Elsa smiled as she watched him run out into the snow but her smile quickly fell as she cringed, _"I can't get too attached, his parents are still going to come for him… I still don't know how he will react to the truth but for now we'll just wait until he is ready." _

Out of her thoughts, Elsa walked out into the winter and stood before the guards at the big gates, "Open the gates!" The guards nodded and slowly the doors opened revealing the view of the village ahead.

"Yippee! The gates are open! The gates are open! Come on! Let's go play in the snow!" Sonic shouted as he tugged at Elsa's hand and started dragging her out into the field where a soft patch of snow laid.

The villagers looked but went back to what they were doing since it was normal when their queen would play with the young hedgehog. But some would still give eerie looks as if careful of what the hedgehog was capable was if he caused danger. But others would smile and enjoy seeing their queen happy with someone who could light up her spirit like her sister does.

"Elsa! Elsa! Do the magic! Do the magic!" Sonic shouted as Elsa responded by crouching down and started casting a snowball in her hand and looked at Sonic.

"Ready?" Sonic responded with a nod as Elsa stood up and threw the snowball into the sky as it exploded into a shower of falling snowflakes.

Sonic started laughing and running around trying to catch the snowflakes falling down as one of them landed on his nose which made him sneeze as the snowflake flew in a blissful way. Sonic continued playing until a familiar face showed up…

"It's snowing! Oh how I love all the seasons in the year, Autumn and its colourful leaves, Winter with all the snow, Spring and all its flowers and Summer because it's hot and- oh there you are! Me and Anna were just looking for you." Olaf came walking down and up to the hedgehog and queen.

Sonic saw the snowman coming over as his eyes brightened up with excitement, "Uncle Olaf!" Sonic said as he ran over to Olaf and gave him a warm hug before running back to catch the snowflakes again.

"Well where is she?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, I think I left her in the castle because I thought we were splitting up and- oh! I better tell her that you two are here! Wait here I'll come back!" Olaf said before running at his best speed which was more like fast walking and left before…

"Oh! There you are! We were just talking about you; Sonic and Elsa are over here." Olaf said not far away and started walking back with Anna by his side.

Anna came wearing clothing all too familiar with colours of pink, blue and aqua. She came up to the trio and smirked, "What were you guys talking about me?"

"Just the fact you take long to get dressed," Elsa said with a smirk of her own.

"Right… anyway why do we close the gates at night and open them again in the morning? Why not just leave them open?"

Elsa laughed, "Anna, how many times must I tell you? We keep them close for safety, _remember?_" Elsa said looking at Sonic for a moment to see him and Olaf having a snowball fight.

"Of course I remember silly," Anna said remembering the a night not too long after they found Sonic they thought he got lost or ran off when he was actually playing outside with some fireflies so they kept the gates closed at nightfall. But before Elsa could continue the conversation…

"Heads up!" Olaf's voice shouted as his head flew right past the sisters and looked back at Sonic to see him holding a snowball in his hands.

"Oops…" Sonic said quietly.

"I'll go get him," Anna said as she went to get Olaf's head as the rest of his body walked around as an attempt to find his head. Anna came back and placed Olaf's head back on his shoulders as he sighed in relief.

"Ah, that feels much better… now let's keep PLAYING!" Olaf shouted as he picked up a piece of snow and tried to shape into a ball but failed as the bit of snow crumbled and fell back down. "Aw, it worked last time."

Elsa chuckled in amusement as she crouched down, "How about we all play a different game?"

Sonic's ears perked up as he ran over to the trio, "I know! I know! I know! Let's jump over mountains of snow!"

Elsa's eyes widened as she remembered when her and Anna did that when they were little, she almost caused her sister's death. Elsa came back into reality and tried to sound as calm as possible, "How about we play a game that's more safe? You could fall and hurt yourself."

_"Or I could make the same mistake with Anna…" _Elsa said in her thoughts.

"Aw, but Elsa! We _never_ play that game!" Sonic whined.

But before Elsa could speak back Olaf cut in, "Yeah! We never play that one! Let's play it!"

Elsa looked at the two with worry as Anna placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Come on Elsa, how bad can it be?"

_"If only you knew…" _Elsa thought.

The situation wasn't helping as both Sonic _and_ Olaf gave her the puppy eyes, "Oh, alright! But only this time," Elsa sighed as the two cheered in victory.

"Come on! Let's play!" Sonic cheered as Elsa casted the first mountain which was small in height but she made more with her powers as each one got higher and higher.

Sonic jumped on the first one and leaped over to the next continuing on as Olaf followed doing the exact same thing, only he didn't jump as far but still made it onto each pile of snow. Sonic and Olaf laughed as they had fun jumping on each mountain of snow as each ones height remained the same. Elsa kept casting more piles of snow and kept the rest at a certain height which was about 3 metres in height.

"Hahaha! Higher! Higher!" Sonic cheered as Elsa casted piles reaching 6 metres in height, knowing how adventurous Sonic was.

Sonic and Olaf leaped from one pile of snow to another laughing and cheering as they went along. Elsa smiled as the two had fun and successfully casted mountains of snow catching Sonic who was in lead of the two. Until unsuspectedly, Sonic started jumping faster making Elsa nervous as she made each snow pile.

"S-slow down Sonic!" Elsa shouted but Sonic didn't listen and kept jumping faster and faster after each leap.

Sonic kept getting faster as Elsa missed the chance to cast a snow mountain to catch the young hedgehog. In an act of panic Elsa tried to make a pile of snow for Sonic to land on but missed and in slow-motion, just missed his chest. Elsa felled over trying so as Sonic kept laughing unaware of the situation at hand and kept falling until a figure rushed over and slid across the snow with arms out and just in time to catch the young hedgehog.

"Uncle Kristoff!" Sonic laughed as he jumped out of his arms and ran over to Anna and Elsa as they sighed in relief.

"Sonic, why didn't you slow down when I told you to?" Elsa asked as she put her hands on the hedgehog's shoulders looking at him with concern.

Sonic looked down as his eyes shimmered in sadness, "I-I…"

"Oh, it doesn't matter as long as you're safe." Elsa said as she hugged the young hedgehog who returned the embrace.

"I'll save you!" Shouted Olaf as he jumped off the last snow mountain and fell to the ground face first, "Or not." He muttered in the snow before coming back up and walking over to the others.

"So, did I miss out on anything?" Kristoff asked as he caught Anna's sight.

"Well, other than what just happened then no, nothing else." Anna answered.

Then a familiar reindeer approached them and made a noise to catch their attention. Sonic's ears perked up as he saw the reindeer and revealed a bright smile, "Sven! Sven!" The young hedgehog called as he ran over to Sven who lowered his head so Sonic could hug his snout.

"So, how's the ice business going?" Elsa asked breaking the silence between them as Sonic, Olaf and Sven went around playing tag.

"Oh yeah, same as usual you know." Kristoff answered. "And um, I was just wondering… can I take Sonic to see my friends? They've been bugging me and they really want to see him." Kristoff asked with a nervous smile on his face showing that he was nervous asking Elsa.

"And who exactly are your 'friends?'" Elsa asked concerned.

"Oh, oh! They're trolls!" Anna answered before Kristoff could.

"Trolls?"

"Well, I'd say more like my family cause they took me and Sven in when we were little and knew them ever since." Kristoff answered.

Anna stepped into the conversation again, "I'll go, I've met them before."

"Me too! Me too!" Olaf shouted coming towards them before being tagged by Sonic and chasing after him.

"Well… I guess so. When would you be going?" Elsa asked.

"I suggest the best time would be around nightfall since they like to come out more then." Kristoff answered as Anna looked at her sister with pleading eyes.

Elsa sighed as she looked at the two, "Ok, but make sure you guys come back before it gets too late." The two had a happy look on their face as Elsa waked over to Sonic who stopped running around when he saw Elsa coming. "Sonic, would you like to meet Kristoff's family tonight?"

Elsa's answer was a bright face with huge, happy smile, "Yes! Yes! Of course I would!" Sonic laughed.

Sonic ran back to play with Sven and Olaf as Elsa watched in thought, _"I wonder if they're the same trolls who I had met when I was little? And how does Anna know them? Kristoff must have shown her before…" _

Nightfall came as Sonic, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf rode in a sleigh that Sven pulled and rode off into the forest. There were lights in the sky with a mixture of colours like greens, blues and pinks that shone through the night sky guiding their way to the location. They went pass many trees and the spot that Kristoff remembered when he was little and passed there. They later arrived to an area of rock and stone as grass lushed over the ground and geysers let out warm air.

"Why does it snow at home and not here?" Sonic asked eyeing the new area with curiosity.

Kristoff walked near one of the geysers and motioned his hand for Sonic to come over, "See these geysers? They make the place warm so the snow wouldn't be able to come here, except Olaf of course."

Sonic eyed the geyser with curiosity and crouched down as an attempt to put his hand into the hole exploding with warm air until Kristoff gently grabbed Sonic's hand out of the way before he could burn himself. "It can be dangerous though if you put your hand in there," Kristoff chuckled nervously.

Sonic's expression could be defined as confused but he shrugged it off and walked with the others as they came across an area that sort of looked like an arena but was made of stone and grass. But what stood out the most was the family of rocks scattered across the ground with grass covered over the tops and staying there lifelessly.

Sven stopped walking as Kristoff got out first and helped Anna out followed by Olaf who just jumped out with glee and finally Sonic who jumped out even though Anna was going to help him. Sonic eyed the area as if expecting something to happen as Kristoff walked over to a collection of boulders and tapped some of them.

"Come on! Don't you want to meet Sonic?" Kristoff called out while still tapping some of the boulders as Sven started running around the rocks with glee.

Sonic looked confused as ever and looked over at Olaf, "What is Uncle Kristoff doing?" The young hedgehog asked.

"Oh! Oh! I remember this! Don't worry he isn't crazy, he's just trying to wake his family up." Olaf replied with glee as he whispered to Sonic, "Although, I thought he was crazy at first."

Sonic was still confused and looked up at Anna as if looking for a better answer. Anna saw this and smiled, "Don't worry, just wait and see."

And at that moment the boulders started moving on their own and rolled over to Kristoff who stood in the middle and waited as all of the big rocks surrounded him. Suddenly they all uncurled from their forms and revealed human-like faces, grass for clothes and crystal necklaces as they all blinked at the same time.

"Kristoff's home!" One of them shouted as the trolls started cheering and dancing as if the occasion was a celebration. Some of them were talking to Kristoff about their accomplishments and gossip for a minute before Kristoff calmed them down, "You all know Anna and Olaf right?" They all nodded in response and looked behind the back to see them standing there with a blue hedgehog. "Well meet Sonic!"

They all cheered as Anna, Olaf and Sonic was carried over to the middle as the young hedgehog laughed along the way. Some of the trolls came up to Sonic to greet him as the hedgehog happily talked to them and fooled around a bit.

Two young trolls came up to Sonic and asked him if he wanted to play with them to which the young hedgehog had said yes to and joined them with their game. While playing with the trolls, Sonic noticed that they curled into a ball and spun around like one which gave him an idea.

"Hey, how do you spin like a ball like you guys just did?" Sonic asked.

"Easy, you just tuck in and roll!" One of the young trolls said while demonstrating by curling into a ball and rolling around the place while the other followed by.

Sonic then tried to curl himself only to end up doing a front flip and crashing on the ground to land on his bottom. "Ow…" Sonic mumbled as the two trolls came back rolling to him and uncurling to reveal their self.

"Come on, you can do it!" They both cheered as Sonic felt a determination in his heart to complete this goal and took a deep breath.

Sonic then quickly in a blink of an eye curled himself into a ball and as if on instinct, he started spinning on the spot rapidly going faster after each turn until he looked just like a blue glowing ball. The trolls around saw the sight and gathered around to see what was going on and as they did, Sonic shot off in his ball form and speeded around the area as he bounced across the stone walls leaving a streak of blue as he went.

As Sonic was still bouncing from one spot to another, the trolls were getting worried if the blue hedgehog was going to hurt himself or possibly someone else. They had an idea as they threw their arms in front of them as an attempt to catch the blue ball but failed after each time.

Anna was trying to get Sonic to stop but she failed to reason to him as she held her arms out in front of her as an attempt to catch him but failed just like the trolls. "SONIC STOP!" She shouted as she somehow caught Sonic in her hands and he uncurled to reveal himself again as he looked at Anna with a questioning look.

Anna put Sonic down and checked him for any injuries but was surprised to find none, "Sonic are you okay? No sores or scratches?" Anna asked as the young hedgehog looked up at her with a confused face.

"Why would I have any sores? I just rolled like a ball like they did!" Sonic happily said as he pointed to the trolls who all had a confused face.

And suddenly out of nowhere, a boulder came rolling to them which the trolls were clearing a path for as it uncurled itself to reveal an elderly-like troll with longer grass-like hair and more crystals than the other ones, "What is going on here?"

"Grand Pabbie, have you met Sonic? He's the one Anna and Elsa is taking care of right now." Kristoff asked walking over to the troll known as Pabbie.

"I can't say I haven't, where is he? I would like to meet him." Pabbie asked as the trolls made room for him to walk through and saw the blue hedgehog on the other side of the path to let the wise troll get to the young hedgehog.

Pabbie walked up to Sonic and met a pair of emerald green eyes overwhelming with curiosity as the old troll softly smiled to the young hedgehog. "Hello Sonic, I hear quite a lot about you from Kristoff here," Kristoff nervously chuckled when Pabbie finished his sentence before continuing on, "Might I ask a question young one?" The troll's response was a nod, "Where you the one who bounced across the stone walls really fast?"

Sonic grinned proudly, "Uh huh, I was trying to roll like a ball like you guys and it was fun!" The young hedgehog boasted with glee.

Pabbie thought for a moment before speaking, "May I hold your hand for a moment? I want to see something." The troll asked as Sonic looked up at Anna with a confused expression to which she responded with a reassuring look as Sonic held his hand out to Pabbie.

Pabbie gently grabbed Sonic's hand and sort of jumped a bit before relaxing and focusing on a thought for a moment before letting go of the hedgehog's hand. Pabbie gave Sonic a heart-warming smile and chuckled, "You're a strong kid Sonic, I'll tell you that much for sure." Sonic responded with a proud grin.

"Um… I don't mean to break the moment but isn't Elsa expecting us to come home soon?" Olaf asked out of nowhere as Anna gasped.

"Oh yes! You're right Olaf! I almost forgot!" Anna said with a half-shout tone.

Kristoff walked up to Pabbie, "Well, I think I should take them back right?" Pabbie replied with a nod before he walked back leaving Kristoff within his thoughts, _"Grand Pabbie isn't usually this quiet, I wonder what's bothering him?"_

"Kristoff! Time to go!" Anna yelled while helping Olaf onto the sleigh while Sven nudged his shoulder telling him to hurry up. Kristoff walked over to the others as heard some "Aw…" noises behind him.

Kristoff quickly walked back to the trolls and crouched down, "Maybe I'll bring them over another time." Kristoff whispered as the trolls responded by cheering in a whispered tone.

As Sonic said good bye to his new friends he heard them whisper to him, "Hey that was a cool move back there. What are you gonna call it?" One of young trolls asked.

Sonic thought for a moment before coming up with a name, "I think I'll call it a Spin Dash." The two trolls cheered as Sonic walked over to the sleigh and hopped on even though Anna insisted on helping him.

As the trio took off, Pabbie was deep in his thoughts, _"That kid has magic inside that I have never felt before… heck, I don't even know if it IS magic or something more powerful... something more… chaotic. Whatever it is, I hope the kid will be alright. He does have a heart of gold after all."_

* * *

**A/N: Ok, just letting you guys know, I will be writing about 3 chapters of Sonic growing up with Anna and Elsa before moving on to the main story and each one of those chapters will have Sonic at a different age. I would like to thank one of my reviewers for giving me this idea because I was about to either write one chapter of Sonic growing up or skip it but thanks to you I will make 3 chapters of this occasion. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward for the next one coming soon. **


	3. A Need For Speed

Destiny: Chapter 3. - A Need For Speed

* * *

"Catch me if you can Olaf!"

"OK!" Olaf yelled out while a now seven-year old Sonic ran away from him in a game of tag and the snowman was having a hard time catching up due to his small legs. It was spring time and the whole village was buzzing with excitement as was Olaf's cloud following him from above his head. The two were playing outside the palace gates where a patch of lush green grass laid as Sonic and Olaf happily played around.

After the visit to the Trolls, Sonic had practiced using his new 'Spin dash' ability over the years. It took time, but Sonic shortly learned to control the direction of his dash and soon mastered his new ability. Shortly, Sonic had grown a love for running; he would go outside every day and always play a game that involves running. Sonic also admired the palace guards for some reason; he would watch when they would help people if something happened and he would always plead to go with them but his answer from Elsa would always be the same because of Elsa's worry for him.

Speaking of Elsa, she was heading towards Sonic and Olaf during their game, "Sonic! Olaf! Time to come inside! It'll be dark soon!"

The two heard Elsa's shout and both whined an "Aww" but they gave up eventually and followed Elsa inside as the palace gates was shut behind them. Sonic looked back at the gates and saw the last little bit of outside before it was closed off completely.

Once they were inside, Anna came up running and held Sonic in the air before setting him back down on the ground, "Haha! You're becoming a big boy aren't ya?"

"Uh huh, and I'm getting so much faster at running that one day I'll become the fastest thing alive!" Sonic boasted with confidence as Anna laughed and ruffled up his fur on his head.

"Sure you will."

Sonic laughed and turned to face Elsa with a thought in his mind, "Hey Elsa, can I go to the village tomorrow please?"

Elsa blinked, startled at that question, "Why would you want to go to the village?"

"I wanna meet other people and play with the other kids. So can I go please?"

Anna faced Elsa with a smile, "You know you can't keep him away from the village forever you know and besides, I'll go with him if it gives you any comfort and I'm sure Kristoff will be there as well."

Elsa sighed in defeat, "Alright but if something happens you two come straight home."

"OK! We will!" Sonic shouted with glee.

"Oh! Oh! Can I come too? I haven't been there in ages!" Olaf said although the last time he was really there was seven years ago during the winter storm incident.

"Sure, why not?" Elsa sighed. "But that means off to bed, now run along." She said to Sonic as he laughed all the way to his bedroom which was the same one as Anna's since there was half the room available for him to sleep in.

"OK!" Olaf shouted before running after Sonic to which Anna followed.

_"__I hope things go okay, I don't want the villagers to have the wrong reaction to Sonic. Although, they have seen him play in the open area heaps of times so it might be okay…"_ Elsa thought before closing in for the night.

The next morning Sonic and Anna were getting ready to go to the village as Olaf stood near the front doors waiting for them.

"Man, its' boring waiting, I wish I could do something while I wait but I can't think with all this boredom!" Olaf said as he sat down on the floor waiting in boredom. His wish came true as Sonic and Anna came walking to him and in one second, Sonic was already hugging Olaf as he gladly hugged back. "Wow, one day you will be so tall, I won't be able to hug you back anymore!"

Sonic laughed back in reply as they saw Elsa walking up to them, "Will you be fine Sonic?" Elsa asked lowering her height to Sonic's.

"Don't worry Elsa I'll be fine!" Sonic replied as he jumped into her arms and hugged Elsa tight. Elsa was surprised at first but slowly hugged back, returning the embrace. Sonic broke away and went outside with Anna and Olaf following close behind as Elsa watched them go.

_"__Why is it so hard not to get too attached…?"_ Elsa thought in her head but nobody answered back.

It was only a matter of time before they got to the village and Sonic awed in amazement; there were people everywhere and the place was decorated beautifully like it was every day. There was also a yummy smell that came from the bakery and food stores as Sonic smelt the scent and was starting to get hungry just smelling it.

Anna saw this and laughed, "Do you want to get something to eat?" Sonic lit up after this and nodded in response, "Okay, let's go!"

They went to the bakery and bought some buns that were filled with fresh cream inside as Sonic and Anna enjoyed them. It was too bad Olaf couldn't eat.

As they were walking by the village, people were giving strange looks at Sonic but they didn't do anything to harm him. Some would look and smile but others were more cautious, especially when he was around the princess.

"Why is everybody looking at me like that?" Sonic asked.

"You're just… a bit different, that's all," Anna replied. "Although I think some people are looking at Olaf more than they are at you." Anna whispered.

"What?" Olaf asked as Sonic and Anna burst out laughing.

When they were walking by, Anna stopped in her tracks and looked through a glass window to see a dress on display inside. Anna looked at the dress as if she was hypnotized as Sonic and Olaf looked at her weirdly.

"Um… what are you doing?" Olaf asked.

Anna snapped out of her trance and looked at the two with a sheepish smile, "Well it's not every day you find a nice dress out on display." This response only made Sonic and Olaf to look into space with a confused and weird looking face. Anna sighed, "It's a girl's thing." They responded with an "Ohh…" as if getting the message.

"Well, I wanna go shopping in there for a minute and if you boys don't want to come with me then you two must stay here until I come back. So… anyone coming?" Anna asked.

"Uh, uh." Sonic replied while shaking his head.

"Sounds boring." Olaf said.

"Well, if that's your choice then stay here and don't move a muscle." Anna said.

"But I don't have any muscles," Olaf said.

Anna sighed while trying to hold back her laughter, "Don't move any bit of snow."

"Got it!"

"Finally," Anna then walked inside the shop as Sonic and Olaf waited outside in silence.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Olaf asked while staying perfectly still.

But before Sonic could answer… "HEY! You! Blue kid!" A boy looking around ten years old came up to the two but focused his attention on Sonic as two other boys behind the main one came as well. "You must be the one everyone keeps talking about and I'm here to get something straight; no one takes my spotlight around here! Not even some rodent of a porcupine is gonna take that from me!"

That comment offended Sonic as an outraged expression appeared on his face, "I'm NOT a porcupine or rodent! I'm a hedgehog! HEDGEHOG!" Sonic shouted as the boy only smirked at the comeback.

"Alright then 'hedgehog,' let's make a deal; we'll have a race to see who's faster, if I win; you are to never come back to the village and if I win; I won't bother you anymore unless you become a pain in my side." The boy held out his hand while smirking, "Deal? Or no deal?"

Sonic looked at Olaf who was making 'no' gestures but a determined look on Sonic's face proved he was ignoring the snowman. "DEAL!" Sonic said as he shook hands with the older boy.

"By the way, the name's Alexander but everyone calls me 'Alex'" The older boy name Alex said.

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic replied introducing himself.

"Well then, 'Sonic the Hedgehog' prepare to eat my dust."

Sonic pouted as Alex walked away and while he was doing so one of the boys behind crept up to Sonic, "You shouldn't have gone with it; Alex is one of the fastest kids around here." He whispered in Sonic's ear.

"Yeah well, I'll show that big bully!" Sonic replied overfilled with confidence before walking after Alex preparing for the race.

As the other two boys followed, Olaf was panicking on the spot, "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! This is terrible! Anna said exactly not to move a muscle or bit of snow! And I'm moving a heap of snow!" Olaf shouted as he kept running in circles before spotting someone familiar not far from him as he got an idea. "Ah hah! I got it!" Olaf started running as fast as could with his little legs which was more like fast walking, "Sorry Anna but I had to move…"

Meanwhile with Sonic, he was following Alex to where they would have the race which was an open area like an oval and much similar to the one outside the castle only a little bit smaller. Alex stopped in front of the field and pointed to all of the trees that made the oval.

"See those trees, they make the shape of the race line and these houses behind us," Alex said while pointing out the area. "So, stay close to the edges and you're in the line. We're going to have ten laps around here and the boys over there will time us and tell who won at the end." He said pointing at the other two boys who were standing a distance away from each other to mark the space. Then Alex turned to face Sonic, "Got it kid?"

Sonic nodded in determination, "Let's just hurry up and get this over with!"

"I like your thinking, now let's move!" Alex shouted.

Sonic and Alex walked over to the start of the line and got into positions as the other two boys begun the countdown, "Get ready… set… GO!" With a starting sprint, Sonic and Alex were neck to neck with each other until half way around the second lap Alex took the lead, "See ya later looser!"

Sonic got even more determined as he picked up the pace coming up to Alex again at the fourth lap. Alex looked at him and smirked, "Picking up the pace huh? Then I better not go easy on you anymore!" Alex took the chance to dash ahead as it came to the sixth lap and Alex was taking the lead. Now it was the seventh lap and Alex looked over his shoulder to see Sonic behind, "Aw, what's the matter spikey boy? Are you giving up because you're realising you're a porcupine?" Alex teased.

Sonic's eyes snapped open as he felt a strike a lightning flood through his veins like the hail after the storm and started speeding up. Alex heard Sonic's footsteps coming faster behind him as he jolted and tried speeding up only to see Sonic turning into a blur of blue wind right past him. Like the thunder after the lightning, Sonic was now speeding around in a circle until he was a complete blur of blue streaks that followed behind him.

Alex stopped running and collapsed to the ground as he felt the loss of oxygen in the air. Sonic only kept running faster and someone could have sworn he speed through about one-hundred laps or more but that wasn't helping as Alex was now suffocating inside Sonic's tornado of blue wind.

"SONIC!"

After hearing his name being called, Sonic started skidding to a halt to find that he slammed face first into a tree. The tree then fell forwards, going straight for Alex. Once Sonic opened his eyes, the area felt different as if he was in a void that was in slow-motion and a green hue was emitting from everything around him. But his attention fell on Alex who was about to be crushed from the falling tree. Without warning, Sonic rushed towards Alex and pushed him out of the way as the tree came falling down on him instead. But before Sonic could get up and escape the tree, the slow-motion void collapsed as the speed of the tree falling came back to normal and crashed onto Sonic.

**"****SONIC!" **

Olaf came running to him as Kristoff dashed towards the fallen tree where Sonic was with Sven following close by. "Sven, help me out here!" Kristoff shouted while trying to lift the tree. Sven responded by dragging his antlers underneath the tree where Sonic wasn't laying and used his strength to lift up the tree with Kristoff helping to lift it up as well. When the tree was lifted up enough, Kristoff swiftly got Sonic out from underneath before Sven lost his strength to lift it.

Once Sonic was out, Kristoff checked him for a pulse or breathing to which he was thankfully. Kristoff was startled to find only a few bruises on Sonic's arms, legs, stomach and back but ok. _"That isn't right…"_ Kristoff thought but he put that aside and focused on getting Sonic medical attention. "Olaf! I want you to find Anna and tell her I'm going to get Sonic some medical attention!" Olaf didn't even respond and ran off to find Anna while Kristoff firmly settled Sonic on Sven's back as they went to find a medical centre.

An hour later, Sonic was opening his eyes, regaining consciousness and looked around to find he was lying on a bed with some bandages placed around his arms, legs and waist. He then saw Anna, Olaf and Kristoff sitting on chairs beside him, "Um… where… am I…?"

"SONIC! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Olaf shouted as he went to hug him but couldn't because of the bed so he squeezed Sonic's hand. Anna softly gave Sonic a hug, careful not to touch his bruises as Kristoff did the same afterwards.

A woman who probably was a nurse came walking in and smiled seeing Sonic awake, "You were out for an hour and you were also lucky to survive that tree."

Then it clicked in his head, the memories were flooding back like a tsunami hitting the coast. He remembered the race and the tree falling down that was about to crush Alex but he took the hit instead. But there was something else he found out during all those events and it clicked in his head, "You know, if it wasn't for today I probably would have never found out something."

"Huh?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"I found out I can run really fast, it was like the world was a blur around me, it was an amazing feeling and I wanna try running that fast again." Everyone stared awestruck at what Sonic said. How on Earth could he run so fast that the world was like a blur around him? "And now… my feet are killing me…" Sonic looked down at his feet to find blisters placed upon his skin. "… How did that happen? It hurts…"

Anna held up Sonic's shoes; they were burnt and torn, definitely wouldn't be using them again. "Oh…"

"Don't worry; we'll get you some new shoes." Anna smiled. Sonic smiled back.

That night, Sonic, Anna and Olaf returned to the castle while Kristoff headed off with Sven to where they were staying. When the trio arrived to the castle, they found an over-worried Elsa asking a million and one questions all at once but she got the story and was relieved to find Sonic safe.

A few weeks later, Sonic wanted to go out running again to test out his new speed after his blisters were healed. After some persuading with Elsa, he was able to try running again but came back with blisters and a burnt pair of shoes. This kept happening until around a month but Sonic was not giving up being the persistent hedgehog he was. They tried every type of material that shoes came in that the kingdom had to offer but none of them worked.

During those weeks Sonic never encountered or heard from Alex ever since that very day and it started to feel suspicious to Sonic. But he never really thought about it since he was trying every way to get his feet up and running to the speed he wanted to achieve once again.

One day, when Sonic was in his and Anna's room, Anna and Elsa were walking down the hall discussing the subject about Sonic's shoe problem. "I can't seem to think of anything else Anna! There isn't any type of shoe that can handle Sonic's speed!" Elsa shouted so only Anna can hear.

"Hmm… I wonder if shoes are better in the future… or someplace else in the universe..." Anna asked randomly which only annoyed Elsa.

"Anna, we're not talking about shoes in the future or the universe! We have to sort out this shoe problem because Sonic isn't going to give up and he always gets hurt after every run!" Elsa outraged.

"Whoa, calm down Elsa, we just have to think of something…" Then there was an awkward silence as the two sat down on a couch in the paintings room trying to think of way to solve the problem. All of a sudden, Olaf came waltzing in like nothing was going on until he saw Elsa and Anna's thinking faces.

"Hey guys, what are you thinking about?" Olaf asked.

"Trying to figure out a way to solve Sonic's shoe problem." Anna mumbled.

Olaf's face lit up at the response, "Well, I've been having this idea for a while that might just solve the problem. Want me to share?"

"Anything will do at the moment," Elsa responded.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe those shoes Sonic's parents gave to him when he first came here might be the shoes for this kind of problem." Elsa and Anna gave Olaf a ghostly stare as if amazed at the snowman's response. "What? Have I got something on my face?"

"I can't believe we never thought of that…" Anna mumbled. She then looked at Elsa, "Wanna go get the shoes?"

"Gladly," Elsa responded.

Elsa and Anna went to get Sonic's shoes while Sonic stared up at the ceiling bored out of his mind. "Man, I wish these sores would go away cause I wanna go out and run again!" Just before he could say anything else, Elsa and Anna came into the room suspiciously since he could see something hiding behind Anna's back. "What's behind your back Anna?"

"Aw, I thought you wouldn't see anything, oh well, might as well show ya, right Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Right," Elsa responded.

Sonic was looking at them suspiciously but that moment ended when Anna brought out the item she was hiding behind her back. It was a pair of shining red shoes with a white stripe going over the top and a golden buckle at one side of each shoe. There was also a pair of snow white socks that went well with the shoes, especially the stripe. Sonic only started at the shoes for he never saw any like those before; like they came from another world.

"Are those… for me?" Sonic asked breaking the silence.

Elsa smiled, "Of course those are for you; these shoes may be the last hope for your problem but we'll test them after those sores heal up." Sonic only pouted after hearing Elsa's response; he wanted to try them out now. Elsa saw this and chuckled, "Don't worry, they'll heal soon."

"Here," Anna then handed the pair of red shoes and white socks over to Sonic as he took them with no response. Sonic looked down at the shoes in his lap as he stared at them awestruck; he had never seen ANY shoes like these before unlike the ones throughout the entire kingdom these ones would have to be the best looking so far.

After some time and impatient waiting, Sonic's blisters were all healed up as he was practically begging Elsa to try out his new shoes. "Can I go try them out now pleeaassse?" Sonic begged Elsa with pleading eyes as she sighed in defeat and crouched down to his height.

"Alright but just know that these shoes are probably the only ones left and if these don't help then you probably won't be able to run really fast." Elsa said as Sonic looked down after what he heard, "But don't worry; they might just work and you can be the fastest thing alive one day." After hearing this, Sonic looked up and gave Elsa a tight hug as she hesitantly hugged back.

Sonic broke away once again and rushed up to his room to grab his shoes as Elsa watched in almost depression, _"He won't be with us forever but it's still too hard to hold back… why is it so hard…?"_ Elsa thought but no one answered back like last time.

Once in his room, Sonic grabbed the shoes and socks and rushed up and jumped onto his bed with his items in hand. He sat on his bed and took out his first sock and put it on only to find it was way too big for his size. "Hmm…" Sonic had an idea and folded up the end of his sock until it reached a certain level and it was now a great size for him. He did the same with his other sock until his feet were covered in snow white socks.

Sonic then grabbed his shoes and putted on his first one. "Huh? It's too big… hold on a sec." Sonic said to himself as he looked at the gold buckle and had an idea as he started tightening the strap and somehow the shoes magically grew smaller as he tightened it. Sonic got startled at first and tested it again by loosening the strap which only made the shoes grow bigger. The hedgehog only smirked at this, "Cool!" Sonic then tightened the strap making it grow smaller until it reached a perfect size. He did the same with the other shoe and left the room at normal running speed.

Sonic ran down the hall and stairs until he reached the front doors to find Elsa there waiting for him with two white gloves matching the colour of his socks. As soon as Sonic came up to Elsa he looked at the gloves suspiciously before Elsa spoke.

"Here, these gloves are also for you, in case your hands get cold during running." Elsa said reassuringly before handing Sonic the pair of gloves which he happily took and started putting them on only to find that they were too big for him. But before Elsa could speak, Sonic was folding up the end of his gloves until they reached a size good enough for him as he smiled at Elsa.

"Thanks Elsa," Sonic said before hugging her legs since she was standing up. Elsa then slowly crouched down to Sonic's level so she could hug him back before he broke away and ran outside with glee. Elsa sighed before walking upstairs to a balcony where she could watch the event go by.

Sonic was running outside the gates in a normal speed to find Anna and Olaf waiting for him. "Hi Sonic! Ready for another run?" Olaf asked as Sonic gave him a nod in response.

"And we'll be watching from over here." Kristoff said walking with Sven who only jumped with glee.

"Yeah and we'll be cheering you the whole way!" Kristoff said in a different voice to imitate what Sven was trying to say as the reindeer bounced around happily.

Sonic responded by nodding and looked ahead of the area to see a path marked for him which lead around a safe way from the village and around the kingdom. The young hedgehog had gone through this course numerous amount of times trying to achieve his speed so he knew the path off by heart.

"Well big boy, ready to go?" Anna asked as Sonic nodded in reply. "Alright then! Let's go to the starting point!"

The trio walked to the starting point which was in the middle of the open area by the castle where two white flags made of cotton swayed in the wind and a small windmill was placed near by to see how fast the wind can go when Sonic would pass by. Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven walked over a distance away from the path so they wouldn't get hurt while Sonic walked over to the middle of the flags and got into a starting position.

"Ready…" Anna called out as tension had risen in the air, "Set…" Sonic braced himself for the starting dash and possibly a world full of foot pain, "GO!"

In a split second, Sonic sprinted leaving a gust of wind behind. Sonic had closed his eyes preparing for the worst but slowly opened them to feel no burning sensation to his feet at all. Instead the world around him was all a blur, like there was only a few colours existed as the wind blew in his face. It was like there was no sound, no noise, no nothing. He could feel the beat of his heart in his chest that vibrated in a good feeling that he had never felt before. The wind blew in his quills like the grace of freedom rushing up to his face; a grin appeared on his face as he kept running. Now he knew what he was missing out on all this time; the feeling and sensation of freedom.

Sonic kept running without a care in the world and what felt like less than a minute, he was already back to the starting line. The hedgehog then started skidding on the ground, putting the brakes on and as he was, he left a mark in the ground doing so. Sonic kept skidding until he came to a halt which was directly right in front of a tree; lucky he didn't crash into this one.

Sonic turned around to see the others running up to him, "That… was… AMAZING! You were standing still and then WHOOSH! You took off like thunder!" Olaf exclaimed.

"I gotta hand it to you, THAT was pretty awesome." Kristoff said.

"Yeah! It was amazing! I wanna be as fast as you!" Kristoff said imitating what Sven was thinking.

Anna walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders as she crouched down to Sonic's height, "Your becoming a big boy you know, and look; your shoes are perfectly fine!"

Sonic then looked at his shoes to see they looked like the way they did when he put them on, no scratch, no burn marks, no nothing; just like new. Sonic gasped and gave Anna a big, tight hug as she hugged him back.

"Come on; let's go tell Elsa the good news." Anna said as she stood up and started walking towards the castle as Olaf followed. Kristoff and Sven left to go back to the village leaving Sonic to look at the clouds in the sky.

"Now I know what freedom feels like," Sonic said to himself before following Anna and Olaf back to the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for such a long time of waiting but there were some major delays because I was very busy but I managed to type up a new chapter for you guys and the second chapter of Sonic growing up. Ok, just a quick message here; guys, I can't exactly "hurry up" because like a said, I am VERY busy at the moment and I gotta focus on other stuff other than this story because it isn't my main focus right now. So sorry if you're impatient but I can't hurry it up all the time, just keep that in mind please before typing something like that. Oh and if I make any mistakes with spelling, grammar, etc. just tell me because I tend to forget a few spots here and there and if do spot any and tell me, I will quickly edit and will thank you (if you have a Fanfiction account). Well, that should be it and stay tooned for the final chapter of Sonic growing up before moving on to the main story, coming soon...**


End file.
